fraufruehlingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Angel Sanctuary
thumb Nipponart hat es sich zur ehrbaren Aufgabe gemacht, viele Anime-Klassiker der 90er und 2000er von den Grabbeltisch-VHS-Kasetten auf DVD zu veröffentlichen. Darunter beispielsweise Fantasy-Urgesteine wie „Slayers” oder „The Vision of Escaflowne”. Seit dem 29. Juni kann man zudem die dreiteilige OVA zu „Angel Sanctuary” aus dem Jahre 2000 auf DVD erwerben. Diese basiert auf den ersten Kapiteln des 20-bändigen Mangas von Karoi Yuki der zwischen 1994 und 2000 im Tankobon-Magazin „Hana to Yume” veröffentlicht wurde. Werfen wir einen Blick darauf, warum dies auf der einen Seite grandios und zugleich etwas ernüchternd ist. Verpackung & DVD Angel Sanctuary 2.jpg Angel Sanctuary 1.jpg Die DVD ist liebevoll gestaltet. Dass die Zeiten von aufwendigen Booklets, diversen Dreingaben wie Pappaufstellern und Stickern bei allen Publishern vorbei ist, wurde schon an vielen Stellen beklagt. Wenn man die Produktionskosten, Verkaufspreise und die daraus resultierenden Margen bei Anime-Titeln bedenkt, ist dies jedoch vollkommen nachvollziehbar. Umso schöner, dass man hier bei Nipponart einem sehr nischigen Titel ein Poster, einen Sticker und ein Wendecover ohne FSK-Auszeichnung spendiert hat. Sieht toll aus und das Original-Artwork der Mangaka ist eben zeitlos traumhaft schön. Details *FSK: 16 *Laufzeit: ca. 87 Minuten *Audioformat: Deutsch: Dolby Digital 5.1, Japanisch: Dolby Digital 5.1 *Bildformat: 4:3 *Episoden: Alle 3 Episoden à 29 Minuten *Extras: Wendecover, Poster und Sticker Angel Sanctuary: Vom Manga, zur OVA-Adaption, zur DVD Disclaimer: Angel Sanctuary ist für mich ein Herzthema. In meinem Regal stehen nebst der 20 Manga, diverse Artbooks, Postkartenbücher, die Drama- und Soundtrack-DVDs und natürlich auch die VHS aus dem Jahr 2000 mit den drei OVAs. Der Manga ist ein Epos, mit extrem fein ausgearbeiteten Charakteren, Storywendungen und fulminanten Schlachten und Konflikten, welche über den Fortgang der Welt entscheiden. Und leider hat man sich nach Abschluss des Mangas dazu entschieden, eine Anime-Adaption gerade in Form von drei OVAs umzusetzen, welche zudem nur die erste Manga-Kapitel umfassen. Tatsächlich ist dies die denkbar schlechteste Art, diesen komplexen Stoff anzupacken. Schauen wir dazu mal auf die Story: thumb|center|500 px Die Geschichte: Manga vs. Anime-OVA Im Zentrum der Handlung steht der junge Setsuna Mudo, welcher viele Probleme hat: Die Beziehung seiner Eltern ist kompliziert, in der Schule wird er kaum akzeptiert und all dies fußt auf den Gerüchten, dass er und seine Schwester Sara eine Liebesbeziehung führen. Und es stimmt: Sara und Setsuna sind, seit sie denken können, ineinander innig verliebt. Beiden ist absolut klar, dass diese Liebe nur schwer eine Zukunft hat und Inzest keinerlei gesellschaftliche Akzeptanz hat. Eines Tages wird Setsuna in einen unerwarteten Kampf verwickelt und erfährt, dass er die menschliche Reinkarnation des einst gefallenen und verurteilten dreiflügligen Engels Alexiel ist. Alexiels Bruder Rosiel suchte Setsuna auf, nachdem sein Anhänger Katan ihn aus dem langen Verbannungsschlaf Alexiels befreien konnte. Zwischen den beiden Engelsgeschwistern tobte ein gigantischer Krieg, welchen Alexiel im letzten Atemzug mit der Versiegelung Rosiels vorerst für sich entscheiden konnte. Doch mit Rosiels Rückkehr entfacht der Kampf zwischen Himmel und Hölle, Engeln und Dämonen, Gut und Böse erneut und der vorerst verunsicherte und absolut desinteressiert Setsuna wird zentrale Figur dieses Kampfes und reist in den Hades, wo er auf den ruhenden Körper Alexiels trifft. Nach und nach wird ihm klar, dass die Engel bei weitem nicht die glorreichen und guten Gestalten sind, die sie in den Legenden und Überlieferungen immer zu sein scheinen und dass die Dämonen ebenfalls nicht ihrem stereotypischen Bild entsprechen. Der Anime erfasst die komplexe Geschichte nur im Ansatz und die drei Folgen der OVA umfassen gerade mal die Einleitung bis Setsuna beschließt, sich auf die Suche nach Alexiel zu machen und Kurai zu folgen. Und ja, das bedeutet auch: Da wo der Anime aufhört, fängt die Geschichte im Manga erst an. Aufgrund der Kürze schafft es der Anime leider auch nicht wirklich, die Beziehungen zwischen den Charakteren zu vertiefen. Und auch die Liebe zwischen Setsuna und seiner Schwester wirkt so leider fast ein wenig wie ein überflüssiger Anime-Trope (hier vertraue man mir bitte: Es ergibt alles Sinn, irgendwann, sehr viele Manga-Kapitel später ...). Animation & Design Kaori Yuki ist für ihren detailreichen, düster-romantischen Zeichenstil bekannt und natürlich musste man hier in der animierten Adaption kleine Abstriche machen. Das Charakterdesign ist sehr dicht an der Originalvorlage und ist minimal beeinflusst vom klassischen Einfluss des 2000er Animestils. Tatsächlich sind gerade die düsteren Stellen, welchen einen Einblick geben, wie es im Himmel oder Hades aussehen könnten, besonders stimmungsvoll designt. Es ist toll zu sehen, dass man sich sehr, insbesondere bei den sehr stilistisch signifikanten Elementen wie den Augen, den langen wehenden Haaren und den Design der Outfits, an den charakteristischen Stil der Mangaka gehalten hat. Die Animationsqualität ist mittelmäßig bis gut und fällt soweit nicht störend auf. Leider muss man sagen, dass die Untertitel teilweise etwas verpixelt wirken und auch das Bild vereinzelt rauscht. Tatsächlich ist allerdings schwer zu sagen, ob das an dem zu verarbeitenden Originalmaterial liegt oder ob hier ein technisches Problem vorliegt. Synchronisation & Soundtrack Erfahrungsgemäß hat sich die Qualität der Synchronisierungen in den letzten zehn Jahren deutlich verbessert und man hat das Medium Anime deutlich ernster genommen. Tatsächlich ist „Angel Sanctuary” jedoch trotz seines stolzen Alters hervorragend synchronisiert. Die Übersetzung ist super und auch die Stimmenauswahl kann sich sehen lassen. Sara wird von Rubina Kuraoka gesprochen, welche man zum Beispiel aus „Yu-Gi-Oh!” kennt. Katan wird von Tobias Kluckert gesprochen, welcher in der Filmbranche unter anderem als die Stimme von Seth Rogan und Nathan Fillion bekannt ist. Und auch Setsuna ist mit Sebastian Schulz mit einem Anime-Profi besetzt. Er sprach in vielen Animes wie zum Beispiel „Yu-Gi-Oh!”, „Pokémon” oder „Dragon Ball Z” mit. Der Soundtrack ist ein Ohrenschmaus und vereint sphärische, okkulte Klänge mit düsteren, elektronischen Parts. Sanfte Pianostücke und leichtes Glockenspiel verzaubern in den ruhigen Parts. Der Soundtrack ist zudem immer mal wieder online oder auf Messen zu finden. Sammler schlagen hier zu! Fazit Tatsächlich liegt die größte Schwäche des Animes darin, dass er eben nach drei Episoden aufhört und somit zu viele Fragen offen und Fanherzen blutend zurücklässt. Es wäre sehr spannend zu sehen, was man heutezutage aus dem Stoff machen könnte, wenn man ihn zum Beispiel in 26 Folgen und mit heutigen Animationsstandards umsetzen würde. Nichtsdestotrotz sind die drei OVAs als Teaser für den Manga mehr als gelungen und der Kultstatus der Serie verlangt eigentlich, dass ein jeder Anime-Fan, der mit dem Thema etwas anfangen kann, sich die DVD ins Regal stellt. Kleine Abzüge gibs für die Bildqualität, Pluspunkte für die schöne Aufbereitung der DVD-Box und ganz viel Liebe für das Digitalisieren dieses besonderen Animes, der hoffentlich Lust auf den Manga macht. Freunde solcher Klassiker sollten sich das Line-Up von Nipponart immer mal wieder anschauen.